


Piroska és a farkas(ok)

by mockerybird (csillagpor)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magyar | Hungarian
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csillagpor/pseuds/mockerybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles nem tudta, hogy sikerült mindig ilyen helyzetekben találnia magát.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piroska és a farkas(ok)

**Author's Note:**

> a Tumblr ismét [megihletett](http://agueoftheskeleton.tumblr.com/post/134187873658/maybehonestly-stiles-is-shocked-when-derek) :D

  
  
  


Stiles nem tudta, hogy sikerült mindig ilyen helyzetekben találnia magát. Talán az ellenség mindig ráérzett, hogy emberként ő a legsebezhetőbb a bandában, ami persze nem volt teljesen fair megállapítás, látták volna, mire képes egy baseball ütővel. Az is lehet, hogy egyszerűen csak piszkosul szerencsétlen csillagzat alatt a született. A lényeg, hogy végül mindig édeskettesben találta magát az aktuális gonosszal, míg Scott és a falka sérthetetlen, természetfeletti tagjai ki tudja merre csatangoltak. (Valószínűleg eltévedtek valahol.)

Az idegen vérfarkas gúnyosan vicsorgott rá, karmokban végződő kezei támadásra készen nyúltak Stiles irányába. És persze, hogy nem volt nála az ezüsttel bevont baseball ütő, amit Melissától kapott karácsonyra. (– Csak hogy ne mindig az enyémet lopd el - kacsintott rá, mikor átnyújtotta neki a csomagot.)

Szóval, voltak már jobbak is az esélyei a túlélésre, be kellett látnia.

 

A vérfarkas nem habozott tovább, Stiles felé mozdult, neki pedig épp annyi ideje maradt, hogy az arca elé kapja a karjait, bármennyire haszontalannak is tűnt a mozdulat. A reflex az reflex. A karmok, amiket már szinte előre érzett a bőrébe vájódni, nem érték el.

Mélyről jövő morgást, aztán dulakodás hangját hallotta, és lassan leengedte a kezét. A támadója, aki az imént még olyan nagyképűen vicsorgott rá, most a földön feküdt, csupasz, védtelen nyakát megadóan mutatva a _farkasnak_ , ami mellső lábaival a földnek szegezte.

Stiles szája tátva maradt. A fekete farkas felé fordította a fejét, és vibráló kék szemeivel végigpásztázta Stilest, sérülések után kutatva. Mikor meggyőződött róla, hogy nincs semmi baja – egy enyhe szívinfarktust leszámítva –, visszafordult a fogvatartottjához, és morogva leszállt róla. A férfi kapkodva igyekezett felkászálódni a földről, a szemét egyszer sem merte az őt vizslató állatra emelni. Mikor úgy érezhette, hogy talán senki nem fogja szétharapni a torkát, fogta magát, és olyan gyorsan eliszkolt, mintha üldöznék.

A farkas egy ideig – Stiles biztos volt benne, hogy az egy önelégült tekintet, még ha nem is volt jártas a farkasmimikában – még abba az irányba bámult, amerre a vérfarkas elinalt, aztán Stiles felé fordult. És elkezdett lassú, megfontolt, ragadozó mozdulatokkal felé sétálni.

Stiles nyelt egyet. Ez tényleg nem az ő estéje.

Háromlépésnyi távolságban megállt tőle, és mire Stiles kettőt pislogott volna, a hatalmas fekete farkas helyén Derek Hale állt, teljesen pucéran, egy nagyon önelégült vigyorral az arcán.

– Szóval, ezentúl szólíthatlak Piroskának? – kérdezte.

Stilesnak szégyenteljes módon – büszke volt arra, hogy gyorsan vág az esze, oké? – hosszú másodpercekre volt szüksége, hogy rájöjjön, miről beszél Derek. De ki hibáztathatta volna érte? Dereken nem volt ruha, és az előbb még farkas volt, egy igazi farkas. És _nem volt rajta ruha_.

– Nagyon vicces – mondta végül, és a fejébe húzta a piros pulcsija kapucniját. – Inkább arról regélj, hogy lett belőled a nagy, gonosz farkas.


End file.
